Bowser Jr.
"Not to be confused with Baby Bowser" Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only child, the Koopa King's heir to the throne, and the secondary antagonist in the Mario series. Bowser Jr. first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine, and has helped Bowser kidnap Princess Peach, and battle Mario and Luigi in many subsequent games. Bowser Jr. wants nothing more than to do his father's evil will, and Bowser's rarely seen emotional side is often brought out by his interactions with his son. Physical Description Bowser Jr. has a yellow skin tone that lacks the tan seen on his dad and most of the Koopalings, as well as a light green head. Junior has one, fang-like tooth in the upper corner of the side of his snout. He also has a ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is wide, puffy, and con-vexed, with a large snout. He has small, circular eyes that are black in color. Junior has small spikes on each side of his head, each being circled with orange rings. Junior has his father's fiery orange hair and eyebrows; his hair is tied up into a top-ponytail. Junior's shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with orange rings, similar to his father's shell. He has also been shown with a considerable amount of strength, as in Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros. showing he is able to carry Princess Peach with little to no problem. Bowser Jr. bears a striking resemblance to the Koopa King. The similarity is even more apparent in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, with Baby Bowser looking almost exactly like Bowser Jr., but with a different, plain white bandana. By contrast, Junior typically wears a white bandana that's decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask, though in his very first appearance, the bandana was blue and had a picture of Mario's nose and mustache drawn on it. Rather than sporting the same spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Junior has spikeless, metal cuffs on his wrists. Bowser Jr.'s exact size varies from game to game like his father's. He was smallest in Super Mario Sunshine and some spin-offs, but as of New Super Mario Bros. and its three sequels he is roughly Mario's size. In Super Mario Galaxy he has grown considerably, towering over Princess Peach. He usually appears to be larger than Lemmy, and has a chubby frame similar to Ludwig's, though smaller. Because of Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto's preference for left-handed characters like himself, Bowser Jr. is left-handed. Despite this, he plays right-handed, by default, in Mario Power Tennis, and while he is left-handed while fielding in Mario Super Sluggers, he appears on the right-handed side of the batting field. Personality Bowser Jr. can be summed up as a bold and energetic troublemaker. His trouble making side is seen as he tricks Mario in both Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros. According to Mario Kart Wii, Bowser Jr. inherited his father's bad attitude, evident in his motto ("Grin and bear it. When that don't work, grin and crush it."). He is also bratty, spoiled, and short tempered, though in Mario Party DS it is stated he has a lonely side. His favorite hobbies are stealing cookies, causing trouble for people, and scribbling (which may explain the widespread Graffiti that was made at Isle Delfino). However, he seems determined to defeat Mario in a fair fight in order to prove his power. His bio in Paper Mario: Sticker Star suggests he is also occasionally lazy due to riding his Koopa Clown Car throughout the game. Powers and Abilities Despite his young age and size, Bowser Jr. is very skilled and powerful, and a formidable opponent to the Mario Bros. From his first appearance, he has shown remarkable talent with mechanics and technology, able to skillfully pilot vehicles and giant robots. He is also able to take on his Shadow Mario form through the use of bandana that has drawing of Mario's moustache (though he has not used it since Super Mario Sunshine); in this form, he is just as acrobatic as Mario and can perform the same jumps. When using his Magic Paintbrush, he can create Color Portals, Forcefields, Graffiti infused with different effects, and even enemies such as Swoopin' Stus and Polluted Piranha Plants. Junior is shown to be fast, as well as skilled, though at times he may be given varied stats. Being the heir of the Koopa Troop, Bowser Jr. seems to have some of his father's traits. He is usually physically powerful like his father in spite of his small frame, and have shown off great levels of durability into the point of being capable of surviving near-death situations. This is evident in Super Mario Galaxy, where he falls into the gigantic sun after his father's defeat, and is later shown to be alive back in Mushroom Kingdom, as well as New Super Mario Bros Wii, where he survives after being crushed by Bowser's collapsing castle. Bowser Jr. was, at first, unskilled in breathing fire as shown in Mario Strikers Charged where he attempts to breathe fire like his father in his entrance, only to breathe smoke and a tiny flame. This changes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he can breathe fireballs that can home onto opponents, and creates a large blaze of fire when the fireball is on contact with the ground. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he can breathe fireballs consecutively. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, he is able to breathe a stream of fire. He can also withdraw and duck into his shell for offensive and defensive purposes and uses Koopa Shells as weapons in New Super Mario Bros. In Mario Strikers Charged, he has a Super Ability that shrinks his opponents called Sonic Roar! where he emits large sonic waves by screaming loudly. He uses this as a Mega Strike as well. Bowser Jr. appears to excel in magic. This is supported in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, where he can Paperize, create a defensive shield, and heal. He also appears to be a skilled leader, as he was able to keep the Koopa Troop united when Bowser was incapacitated in New Super Mario Bros. Games Super Mario Sunshine New Super Mario Bros New Super Mario Bros Wii Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 New Super Mario Bros 2 New Super Mario Bros U Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:Koopalings